


Darkness Will Consume

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gangs, Organized Crime, Violence, Waitress - Freeform, modern earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo is part of a gang/organized crime group. Rey is a waitress that gets caught in the cross-fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Will Consume

Ben turned his motorcycle into the parking lot pulling into a space and shutting off the motor. He wasn't happy about any of this, working for the man who was once his grandfather's right hand, lying to his father, his mother. No one in the family knew he was working for Snoke, and he wanted to keep it that way. 

This business tonight was all wrong. It all stank, but he was stuck for it This late, the diner wasn't that busy. Hopefully he could get in, get this business done with, and with no one getting hurt. He didn't like having civilians in the cross-fire, but sometimes he had no choice in this business. He pulled his helmet off ,placing it on his bike. No one would dare touch it, or they would lose a hand or worse. 

As he stepped into the diner's lights, he looked like a black shadow come to life. His black hair barely brushed his shoulders, he wore all black—jacket, t-shirt, jeans, boots, and it all suited his mood and personality. Dark, brooding, a shadow of who he once was before Snoke got a hold of him. 

Rey was finishing at the cash register when she saw that guy walk in. She had seen him here a few times before, usually late in the evenings. He was always meeting someone, ordered coffee, nothing else. It made her uncomfortable. She was fairly sure something criminal was going on, but they had managed to take care of their business and leave without any trouble. Plus the dark guy always left her a good tip. She frowned, watching him. He was attractive in an unusual way, intense. She always had the urge to touch him, as if she wanted to let him know he wasn't alone. 

Ben glanced over. There she was, her name tag read Rey. He hated that she worked here, but it was also one of the few joys his life had, seeing her when he came in to do Snoke's business. She was always pleasant to him, though that was not the only reason that he always tried to leave her a good size tip. The intensity of his feelings towards her were odd. It was as if she was the sun and he was drawn to her warmth. 

One day, maybe, when this was all behind him, when he could break free, he could do something normal, like talk to her, ask her out perhaps. But the darker part of him knew that was impossible, he would never be out and even if he did, he would always be tainted by his grandfather's business, always a criminal. He had done things, unforgiveable things. He was damned. There was no light to save him. He pulled those thoughts about the girl back, shoving them so deep down they caused a physical pain in his chest. 

He saw that his usual booth was free and strolled over to it, sliding into the seat. Rey saw him sit, her dark shadow. 

She walked over to take his order. “Coffee?” 

Ben nodded. “Yes, please.” 

“Are you sure you don't want anything else?” Ben glanced up at her, pretty brown eyes looked down at him. “No. Thank you.” 

He looked distraught as if he was fighting something. They stared at each other for a long moment before she nodded and went to go get his coffee. He watched her walk away, then turned back to wait. He placed his hands on the table, still wearing his black leather goves. He didn't have to wait long. A car pulled up, tinted windows, two men getting out. Troopers by the way their were dressed, matching dark suits made them look like exactly what they were, thugs. He pressed his lips together in a hard line. The two men walked in and came right over to slip into the booth across from Ben. 

One of them, a hard looking man with dark eyes and blonde hair snarled. “Snoke cheated us.” 

Ben quirked a brow. “You're wrong.” The other man, dark haired and light eyes matched his partner's snarl. “Look, boy. Your master cheated us and we want our money.” 

“The name is Kylo, not boy and I want my weapons. Either we're both going to be disappointed or you're leaving here empty-handed.” 

The dark one snarled. “Or you're gonna leave here dead.” 

The weapon came out quickly, almost too quickly. Ben/Kylo was faster. He reached over the table, grabbing the man's wrist almost at the same moment he pulled the pistol out to aim it at Kylo. 

Kylo stood, pulling the man with him and yanked, then twisted in one fluid movement breaking the man's wrist. The gunman let out a holler of pain. Kylo yanked him across the table and slammed his head into the booth seat. 

The other gunman had drawn his weapon, aiming at Kylo. The few people in the diner screamed dropping down as the man shot. The bullet hit Kylo, cutting a deep burn along the side of his shoulder, but he barely noticed. He jerked, but other than that gave no notice of the pain. He turned with the bullet that cut across his shoulder when suddenly Rey came out of nowhere, a tray in her hand and not caring a bit for her own safety, used the tray like a bat, hitting the second gunman hard enough across the face that a tooth went flying off into the glass window. Kylo shifted swiftly toward the man, moving to disarm him when suddenly three more men, all armed, came running into the diner. Kylo yanked a blade, hidden at his hip. He threw the blade, hitting one of the men in the throat before he grabbed Rey yanking her into the booth. 

Several shots went off. 

“You have a phone?” Kylo glanced at her, pulling another blade from his lower back. 

She glared at him. “Don't you?” 

He gave her a look. “I am not calling the cops, but you should.” He came up and threw the knife embedding it in the arm of one of the gun men before dropping back down. 

She hissed. “Don't you have a gun??” 

He gave her a lopsided smile that just barely lifted his lips. “I don't like guns. Prefer swords actually, but I can't walk around with one of those, so knives.” 

Rey muttered. “I can't believe you brought knives to a gun fight.” 

He sneered at her. “Wasn't expecting a fight at all.” 

Kylo suddenly stood, two knives having appeared in his hands, from where Rey never saw. He let them both fly at the same time then he turned grabbing her by her upper arm. They took off for the counter both of them leaping and sliding across it landing in a crouch. 

Rey grabbed a couple of steak knives, handing them to Kylo as he stood and threw them hitting the same gunman he had hit before, this time in the shoulder with both knives effectively putting him down. The two others yelled. “Come on out, Kylo Ren, you ain't going to survive this one!! Going to be a message to Snoke to not mess with the Kanjiklub!” Kylo narrowed his eyes, moving swiftly down the counter standing hidden, then, when he figured he was close, he came up jumping up on the counter and kicked one of the men in the head. Leaping off the counter, Kylo struck the other man across his temple with his fist, taking him down before pulling out a knife from his boot and slamming it into the downed gunman's neck. He stood turning, putting his hand out to Rey. “Come on!” 

She only thought about it for a split second before she jumped and slipped across the counter. She grabbed his hand, his long fingers wrapped around her hand tightly. He ran out of the diner just as they heard the sound of sirens. He slid across the pavement to his bike, grabbed his helmet and threw it at her. In one smooth move he straddled his bike. She jumped on behind him after slamming the helmet onto her head, wrapping her arms around his waist as he turned the key and hit the gas, twisting the bike around with an expert maneuver and sped off down the street away from the sound of sirens.


End file.
